The present invention relates to vehicles and, more particularly, to vehicle drivetrains which include front and rear differentials which utilize the same side gears.
In motor vehicles, in order to transfer power from an engine to the vehicle wheels, differentials are utilized to transfer power from one rotating shaft to another. In vehicles which have four wheel or all wheel, drive, the vehicle utilizes front and rear differentials in order to transfer power to the wheels. Ordinarily in vehicles which have front and rear differentials, the differentials have different gear arrangements. Specifically, the front and rear differentials have side gears which, while looking the same, are different. Accordingly, when the differentials are built, if a front or rear side gear becomes misplaced for the other rear or front side gear, the mistake ordinarily, is not uncovered until after the differential is completely built. If a side gear is incorrectly placed into the wrong differential, the differential must be torn down in order to fix the mistake. This requires substantial man hours in order to remedy the mistake. However, due to the different requirements in the front and rear axles, different side gears are required in the different differentials. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a single side gear which could be utilized in both the front and rear differentials in order to eliminate any type of mistake which would require tearing down and rebuilding the differential assembly.
In accordance with the present invention, a side gear is provided which can be utilized in both front and rear differentials. The present side gear provides a unitary spacer that eliminates conventional spacers and reduces weight, as well as the number of components in the differential. The present invention provides a single side gear which eliminates the possibility of placing an improper or incorrect side gear in the wrong differential. The present invention utilizes different retaining mechanisms to retain the side gears on different shafts.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention, a side gear comprises a cylindrical body with a central bore. Receiving members are formed in the bore to receive a shaft. An annular member is unitarily formed with the cylindrical body with the bore extending through the annular member. A plurality of teeth are formed on the external surface of the annular member. A plurality of stepped portions are formed in the central bore. The stepped portions extend towards the body from the annular member. A mechanism to retain the side gear on the shaft is positioned in one of the plurality of stepped portions. A different mechanism to retain a different shaft may be positioned in a different stepped portion depending upon the differential into which it is to be placed. A snap ring may be received in one of the plurality of stepped portions. A C-lock may be retained in one of the plurality of stepped portions. When a retainer is positioned in a specific step of one of the plurality of steps, it retains a specific shaft of a plurality of shafts such that by changing the retainer, the side gear can be retained on a different shaft, wherein the side gear may be used with multiple differentials and the side gears of the differentials are the same.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, a differential comprises a housing with an input shaft that includes a pinion gear. A ring gear meshes with the pinion gear and is coupled with the rotatable housing. An axial shaft includes a first side gear rotatable with the rotatable housing. A cross pin is rotatable with the first side gear. The cross pin includes a pair of pinion gears. A second side gear is rotatable with the pair of pinion gears. The first and second side gears comprise a cylindrical body with a central bore. Receiving members are formed in the bore to receive the shaft. An annular member is unitarily formed with the cylindrical body with the bore extending through the annular member. A plurality of teeth are formed on the external surface of the annular member. A plurality of stepped portions are formed in the central bore. The stepped portions extend towards the body from the annular member. A mechanism to retain the side gear on the shaft is positioned in one of the plurality of stepped portions. A different mechanism to retain a different shaft may be positioned in a different stepped portion depending upon the differential into which it is to be placed. A snap ring may be received in one of the plurality of stepped portions. A C-lock may be retained in one of the plurality of stepped portions. When a retainer is positioned in a specific step of one of the plurality of steps, it, retains a specific shaft of a plurality of shafts such that by changing the retainer, the side gear can be retained on a different shaft, wherein the side gear may be used with multiple differentials and the side gears of the differentials are the same.
According to a third aspect of the invention, a drivetrain comprises a front differential and a rear differential coupled with one another. The front differential comprises a housing with an input shaft that includes a pinion gear. A ring gear meshes with the pinion gear and is coupled with the rotatable housing. An axial shaft includes a first side gear rotatable with the rotatable housing. A cross pin is rotatable with the first side gear. The cross pin includes a pair of pinion gears. A second side gear is rotatable with the pair of pinion gears. The first and second side gears comprise a cylindrical body with a central bore. Receiving members are formed in the bore to receive the shaft. An annular member is unitarily formed with the cylindrical body with the bore extending through the annular member. A plurality of teeth are formed on the external surface of the annular member. A plurality of stepped portions are formed in the central bore. The stepped portions extend towards the body from the annular member. A mechanism to retain the side gear on the shaft is positioned in one of the plurality of stepped portions. A different mechanism to retain a different shaft may be positioned in a different stepped portion depending upon the differential into which it is to be placed. A snap ring may be received in one of the plurality of stepped portions. A C-lock may be retained in one of the plurality of stepped portions.
From the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and appended claims, the objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.